universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Buy N Large Company
The Buy N Large Company EOEP The Buy N Large BnL Company, is a company, headquarters in New Orleans', and has a major European-Asian Division in the former Sears Tower, and is called a Mega-International Company (meaning that it owns many brands, or a major influence to the commercial industry OR Life as it is.) The company was formed, after the CEO of Sears Holdings announced a corporate makeover, to change way the company worked, and how the company would work, the coming by 2036 is named often a company of great influence on the commercial life, and then, also a global provider. (see more in the section below!) "Modern" Day History of BnL -in WIP as its going on right now- Then in 2037; they ended the long deal with High Ridge; and now BnL Distributes their own sodas around the entire world; as BnL is fully possible of doing so. BnL also recently ran into a terrorist problem with 40 people killed; the terrorist group; no longer messes with us when one of their members disappeared after they have been caught right after; and brought to the "questioning room". Then they opened a Super Kmart in Funchal; and Maderid. Though the one in Argentina has been haulted due to some problems with the community. We are working to turn it into a normal Kmart & with a strip mall to bring more commerical thats not BnL owned. About the Mega International Company "Buy N Large" Buy N Large, started in 2036, when the former Sears Holdings Company decided it, as Sears Holdings was becoming old, and unable to attract people. That's when, they decided to create the Buy N Large Company, Headquarters in the city of New Orleans, then for its European-Oriental Division, they choose the former Sears Holdings European Division headquarters, and then they noticed how outdated it was, and started on the tallest building in the island, the Buy N Large Euro-Tower. A major landmark for the city it self, and to possibly all of Europe. To also add on, during the change from Sears to Buy N Large, they kept all its brands. They still have plans today, to expand its company to new heights. The company, is also famous for its brands like, Sears, JCPenney, A&W, Kmart (And Super Kmart), and other brands, including the famous Monster Energy Drink, and its also known for the "Food in a cup" where your favorite food is turned into your favorite drink! The company, as said still has plans to expand its self to be a global provider of entertainment, shopping, dining, clothing, and even soon automobiles! We plan in the future, a bright one. So lets have a future, with Buy N Large! The Brands of Buy N Large Company Brands (Restaurants & Retail Stores Only) * A&W (Restaurant) * Sears * Kmart * Sunrise Charbroil Burgers (Restaurant) * Quizno's Subs (Restaurant) * Borders Books * Sears Europe * Sears Auto-Centers * Kmart Express (Convince Stores) * Land's End * Corn Dog 7 (Restaurant) * JCPenney * Dillard's * Nordstrom * Nordstrom Off The Rack * Lord & Taylor * Sak's Fifth Avenue * Office Depot * Goodys * Goodys Family * Office Depot * Office Max * Footlocker * Footlocker Kids * Stage * Peebles * Bealls * Palais Royal * BnL Dollar * BnL Contractors (Contracting Company) Brands (Drinks/Chips) * A&W * RC Cola * Firemenn's Classic * Big Shot * Dr Large (Formally known as Dr.Shot's) * Monster Energy * Tiger Energy * Rockstar Energy * Zapps (Chips) Brands (ETC) * Kenmore (appliances) * Diehard (Batteries) * Craftsmen (Tools) News Companies owned by BnL * BnL Global News * BnL News Iberia Category:EOEP2 Category:Company